Know your Enemies…and Friends
by Lochlyn
Summary: Castiel/OFC - Castiel remembers Cynrae from his time spent in heaven. She was his friend. Now she is here to help Dean, Sam, and Castiel fight Lucifer and to stop the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Dean paced the house he was holed up in. It wasn't overly nice, but it wasn't as run down as some of the other places he stayed in. The house had a working fridge, working lights, even a working bathtub with steaming hot water. The house was empty, and truthfully, For Dean, that was all that mattered.

Dean had protected the house from Demons. A little salt here, a lot of it over there. It was the usual routine. Well, the usual routine since Dean had met Castiel.

Dean just finished talking with Ellen. She asked him to call her so he did. It felt weird. Having someone, a woman, who ordered him to do things as simple as calling to make sure he was alright. Dean knew that Ellen loved him, in her own way, and that was why he called. He didn't like doing it, as it added one more responsibility to his ever growing list of things to do, but deep down he didn't mind being looked after for once in his life.

But right now all he did was pace. He felt on edge. Weapons were easily in reach, but Dean didn't know if they would work against the big evil should he pop by. Lucifer. The name still had his heart beat faster and his blood boil.

How had his life got so far from the simple hunt the bad guys, kiss the girl, move on. Now it was all apocalypse and demons and annoying angels who acted like dicks.

Dean felt the presence first. He didn't want to turn around because he knew that the angel behind him was not Castiel. He never heard Castiel until Cas scared the crap out of him by simply appearing. This angel wanted Dead to know he was here. He wanted Dean to feel that rush of anticipation. That rush of the unknown. That rush of the intruder having the prey within their sight.

How Zachariah found him, Dead didn't know. But now was not the time to panic. It's not like Dean panicked easily. It wasn't in him to panic.

"What the hell do you want now?"

"We are here to take you to Michael, Dean. Things would just go smoothly if you…DID. AS. YOU. WERE. TOLD." Zachariah suddenly appeared in front of Dean and gave him a slight push with enough force to send him backward and crashing against the wall.

"I'll pass, you dick. Find another vessel. I hear they have two for one at – "

Zachariah held up a hand, silencing Dean, literally. Dean tried to talk, but no words were coming out of his mouth. He could still breathe, but that was all.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I've brought four of my brothers with me today, Dean. You are one very hard Winchester to track down. Met a friend of yours – Ellen – she was very helpful in locating you. You remember Ellen?"

Dean felt his blood boil, but nothing showed on his face.

"Ellen's a sweetheart. It was so simple to tell her I was Castiel. Your guardian angel. She lathered it up when I was able to help her with a slight…problem she was having. Hex bags. Can't be too careful when sweeping your rooms now, can you?"

Zachariah was paying close attention to Dean's breathing. It was getting faster so Zachariah rightly assumed that Dean was getting angry.

"Ellen's asleep right now. Oh I didn't kill her. But she probably won't be able to hunt anytime soon. That broken leg looked painful. And her wrist? Who knew that a human body could make such noises?"

There was a pregnant pause as Zachariah was waiting for Dean to loose his temper. This human was near impossible to read, but Zachariah knew that Dean's weakest link was his emotional tie to humanity and his friends. Dean wouldn't want anything to hurt them.

A flutter on the wind caught Zachariah's attention.

"Castiel. How unfortunate of you to join us. We really were getting along much better without your constant interference," Zachariah said as he held up his hands to stop his brothers from smiting the angel on sight.

"You will leave." Castiel's voice was deep, his eyes narrowed and his stance in preparation for a fight.

"No. I don't think I will. See, I was always stronger than you Castiel. Still am. And these four? I've brought them with me for one reason – YOU. See I can take Dean anytime I want, but these four have been waiting for you, patiently, I might add. They want to smite their brother who dared rebel against all that God has planned."

Castiel dropped his weapon that was hidden up his trench coat sleave into his right hand. It glistened as it hit the light. He had sharpened it just a few hours before, never knowing when he would need it. Right now Castiel was thankful that he still had his blade. As like last time he faced Zachariah, Castiel was prepared for a fight. The ultimate showdown. If Castiel was going to die, again, he was going to take his unfaithful superior with him.

"Really Castiel? You should leave. Four against One. Not the best odds."

Castiel knew his odds, and knew that they were not in his favour, but that didn't matter. He raised his left had in Dean's direction, effectively neutralizing the silencing effect Zachariah had used on Dean. That was all Castiel could do for Dean at the moment. Caught between Dean behind him and the angels in front of him, Castiel said a quick prayer to God to help him save Dean from the clutches that would have him destroy the earth and all of God's beautiful creatures on it.

Another flutter on the wind brought Castiel's attention to the angel on his right. He moved quickly, but not quick enough. Castiel's breath caught. She was beautiful. She was very strong. She was one of his most trusted friends. She was also the one holding a long, deadly blade at the base of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter: I own nothing but Cynrae. So yeah, nothing belongs to me. Oh and thanks for the reviews. I love getting them.**

**Chapter Two**

Castiel remained very still, only his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. The pressure from the blade was not strong enough to cut his skin, but Castiel knew that any slight movement could prove deadly, as he could not heal himself anymore.

"Cynrae," was all Castiel could say. What was he supposed to say? He knew that she probably thought him to have rebelled against God. She probably was ordered to kill him on sight. Castiel could not blame her. How could Cynrae know that Castiel did what he thought was what God wanted? He couldn't tell her everything he really wanted to, all he could do was stare into her eyes and pray. Pray that his death would not cause her any regret, because he knew Cynrae had feelings for him. Feelings Castiel never acknowledged, but feelings he knew Cynrae had.

"Ahhh. She finally arrives. See, Castiel, God has given Cynrae the desires of her heart. She wanted so much to become an angel down here, on earth. Especially when she found out that her favourite angel turned his back on God. Cynrae has learned a lot from you Castiel. She was your charge, no? It is fitting that she be the one to end you," Zachariah stated the last part just loud enough for all to hear.

Cynrae pressed the blade deeper into Castiel's throat and watched as blood began to trickle down his throat. Her eyes were hard, focused and determined.

"Finish him, and let's be done here Cynrae," Zachariah's voice sounded bored continued.

She saw Dean move out of the corner of her eye. Humans always thought they were quiet when they sounded like a heard of elephants running amuck to her. One quick movement and Cynrae's blade was no longer against Castiel's throat. With one quick look at Castiel and an even quicker wink, Cynrae made her decision for all to see which side she truly was on. Looking directly at Zachariah, Cynrae handed her blade out to Dean. "Take this, handsome, you'll need it soon enough. It will cut through angel meat like butter. Far superior to anything you might have." She felt Dean's hand grab the blade and felt a sense of loss leave her body as the blade transferred temporarily to a new owner.

Castiel was looking at Zachariah. "It seems the odds have improved. Leave now."

Zachariah considered the odds. They were still in his favour. He could kill the angel, and grab Dean. It was the female he was most worried about. Her blade had the power to hurt him, and Zachariah, being no fool, was not about to risk his own safety for the chance that either Dean or Castiel would not come after him. "You are just like your father, Cynrae. Such a disappointment. All that time we spent together after Castiel had his orders to follow. Yet you still chose him. You are no longer welcome in heaven. There will be no place for you to hide on earth. Consider your time on earth limited Cynrae. I will find you and smite you myself."

A rather loud flutter on the wind blew the curtains up and Castiel, Dean, and Cynrae found themselves looking at each other, alone.

Dean looked at the blade in his hands, then at Cynrae, then at Castiel. "Friend of yours?"

Castiel never took his eyes off of Cynrae. She was busy looking around the house. Thinking, taking everything in, planning. He was unsure which, but concluded that it had to be all three.

"Yes. She is…my friend?" Castiel's voice was unsure. Almost as if angels did not have friends.

Cynrae laughed at Castiel's declaration of friendship. She turned her focus to Dean and the blade that was still in his hands. She wasn't sure if there was going to be a fight or if Zachariah would have left peacefully, but she didn't want Dean to be fighting without a weapon. "You going to give me my blade back now, Dean?"

Cynrae held out her hand, palm upward and open.

"No." Dean's voice was rough, and he was holding the blade close to his heart.

"Dean, give it back to her."

"Why Cass? It kills angels."

"It is part of her, Dean. Part of her…grace."

Dean's face became suspicious. He had never heard of this transference of grace before and as usual, Dean was curious. For once, Castiel could tell that Dean was really listening to him.

"She willingly gave you part of her grace, Dean. A part, although small, is enough to protect you and weaken her. She will be – ", Castiel paused slightly to find the right human word that would best describe it, "grieving it."

"So you trust her?"

"Yes."

Dean wavered. Castiel could tell that he did not want to give the weapon back, but knew deep down that Dean realized it had to be given back. He just didn't want to.

Slowly Dean extended his hand and relinquished the blade. As soon as Cynrae touched it, it melted into her body, hidden from view but never far from action.

"Thank you", Cynrae said softly. "Dean, are you injured?"

"No."

Cynrae knew Dean was lying. "Why is he so pained, Castiel?"

"Dean is…complicated, Cynrae."

"Complicated," Dean huffed.

"Yes Dean," Castiel began. "You are unlike any charge I have ever had."

"With your luck, I'll probably be the last."

Cynrae moved over to Castiel. "I hurt you. I am sorry." She went to put her hand on Castiel's neck in order to heal him, but her hand was grabbed by strong fingers. Castiel lowered his eyes and tilted his head, angling his view just shy of Cynrae's shoulders.

"Don't." One word. One meaning. One act of anger from an angel who wasn't supposed to feel.

Cynrae moved her body closer to Castiel's. Angling her head, she looked into those piercing blue eyes.

"I'm still yours, Castiel. Nothing has changed."

"You should not have come. You should not have disobeyed. You should not be here."

"And I take it I should be up there?" Cynrae pointed upward. "You know what it was like when you were there. When you were sent back, to Dean, it was worse. There was no one to stop it."

Castiel took two angry steps away from Cynrae. "You do not listen well. If you listen, you would have avoided much."

"I listen to my heart Cas…and to you." Cynrae looked at Dean. A thought occurred to her. "Where is Sam?"

"Long gone, angel-girl," Dean answered.

Cynrae's eyes widened. She turned to Castiel. "You must find him Castiel. And bring him here. They will go after him next."

Castiel looked Cynrae over. He considered her words carefully. "I will go. You will stay with Dean and watch over him."

"I don't need any angel looking after me!"

"Dean, watch your tone." And with that Castiel disappeared, leaving behind a wide eyed Dean and a stony looking Cynrae.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Thank you so much for the reviews. It's amazing how getting one makes me smile! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Three**

Cynrae felt a little lost when Castiel left to go after Sam. She knew that Castiel had to find Sam, the quicker the better, yet she felt such a strong connection to Castiel that when he wasn't present, her heart didn't feel whole. Instead of dwelling on her thoughts too heavily, Cynrae looked at Dean. This was the great Dean Winchester that Castiel told her had potential. Of course he always said that about her, but deep down, Cynrae knew that Castiel would never lie. Castiel was incapable of it.

So now Cynrae looked at Dean, trying to see him through Castiel's eyes. Dean was built like a hunter. Tall, strong enough for a human, well trained. He was the perfect soldier for this war. Cynrae could see Michael in Dean, and that fact worried her. He should not have to do what the angels wanted him to do. They were the ones that set things in motion for Lucifer to be free to walk the earth, and now they were expecting Dean to clean up the mess. _It was ridiculous_, Cynrae thought. _Bloody angels should be thinking of another way. Dean Winchester will not bend._ Cynrae's thoughts echoed loud and clear on her face. She was never that good as masking her feelings behind a neutral face like Castiel did.

Dean was gathering up his weapons. Slowly he was packing them into a bag. _Efficient little human_, Cynrae thought. It was what she would do. Pack everything up and leave the place as empty as it was found. "We should leave soon, Dean. It's not safe."

Dean eyed her wearily. He didn't trust her, not wholeheartedly, and Cynrae knew this. She would have been a little disappointed in the 'great Dean Winchester' if he did trust her immediately. Still, she had proved that she was on Castiel's side, hadn't she?

Dean gave Cynrae a quick look over. She seemed to be on their side, but it was too early to tell. Cas seemed to trust her, but Dean was already weary of angels, Cas not included. He stopped his packing. "And where would we go? Cas needs to find me, and if I leave, well, it makes it a little difficult for me to picked up by Angel GPS."

Cynrae sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Castiel can find me anywhere, Dean."

Dean should have been shocked at Cynrae's statement, but somehow he wasn't. "How? You like a Cas beacon?"

"Something like that."

If it was one thing Dean hated more than anything else when dealing with angels, it was the cryptic answers he consistently got from them. Were they all incapable of giving straight answers, or were they all wired in one way – cryptic. "No."

"No, what?" Cynrae sauntered toward Dean.

"Hell no. Find some other guy to sway those hips at. I'm tired. I'm going to go find a new motel, a few hours away from here, and then I'm going to put my head on the pillow and just sleep. You can understand that. Sleep. No more angels, no more demons, no more apocalypse for the next 8 hours or so."

"Dean, I could drive you anywhere you want to go and you could sleep in the Impala."

"You - drive my car? Honey, no woman is every going to drive – "

"You know what your car needs? Bumper stickers. Imagine waking up one day with one that says 'Honk if you love God'. That would be great. I could even use angel mojo to permanently attach it."

Dean glared at Cynrae. He wasn't absolutely sure if she was joking or not.

"Bright pink with big, bold, black lettering."

"I swear lady, if you lay one finger on my baby – "

"I wouldn't. I wouldn't mess with a man's car. Geez, Castiel said you had a sense of humour. Now don't be so sensitive about your baby and let me drive while you sleep. You know you need it."

"No."

_He's so stubborn_, Cynrae thought. She realized she had pushed the human far enough. "Fine, but I'm still coming with you. I call shotgun."

"No."

"Dean! I'm here to help."

Dean paused. "You sure you picked the right side? I mean, Cas and I, even Sammy, we are it. Bobby's life no longer consists of hunting. Sure there are a few hunters, but the three of us are the only ones trying to stop the apocalypse that has already started."

"Well, there are four of us now. I chose my side tonight. Actually, I chose a long time ago, but you know what they say about patience?"

"Lady, if you say it's a virtue, you're barking up the wrong tree here."

"I can see why Castiel likes you," Cynrae smiled as she said this.

Exactly 6 minutes and 39 seconds later, Dean and Cynrae were in Dean's car. Dean was behind the wheel with a tight grip on the steering wheel. His music was blasting and he was trying to stay awake. He was trying, but beginning to fail. Cynrae had caught the slight sharp movements of his head jerks, the uneven steering, the deep breathing and the droopy eyes. She really shouldn't have let Dean drive so far, but she was amazed by his stubbornness. With a little angel help, Dean could probably drive a couple more hours, but Cynrae knew that his body needed uninterrupted rest.

"Dean I can feel your pain. It's starting to become overwhelming sitting in such close proximity to you." When Dean didn't answer, Cynrae continued. "Please let me heal you. I am rather good at it and it would do nothing but help you."

Cynrae saw Dean thinking over the suggestion. "I thought fallen angels are cut off from the grace of God?"

"They are. I can still heal you though."

"Come again?" Dean turned his head slightly so that he was facing her head on, all with a guarded look on his face. He wanted very much to believe what Cynrae had said, but he knew that angels could lie.

Cynrae remained calm. It wasn't easy with Dean looking so intensely at her. Cynrae placed two fingers on Dean's forehead and watched as Dean slumped backward, fast asleep. With her other hand and her angel powers she slowed the car down until it stopped by the side of the road, safe and in perfect condition. Cynrae knew Dean would never trust her if she let something happen to his silly car. She also knew better than to drive said car. Heck Cynrae was pretty sure she could, in theory, but not testing fate, Cynrae simply blinked and Dean, his baby, and herself soon arrived in the middle of a field. There were trees and flowers, birds and a small pond with fish in it. It was a safe place, one where Castiel could bring Sam and they could talk, together.

Cynrae was not looking forward to Dean waking up. She made sure she had given him just the right amount of sleep, but still, Dean was stubborn and Cynrae had never actually touched a human before. Cynrae made sure Dean was somewhat comfortable in his car and still breathing before she got out of the impala to explore the field.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be a little confusing because...well, just because. I have already written the next chapter and am just editing it. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter Four**

5 and a half hours later Dean woke with a start, only to find Sam looking calmly at the two angels arguing some distance off.

"Sammy?" Dean was still a bit groggy from the two finger angel tap that Cynrae had planted on him. He was slightly annoyed with himself that he didn't see it coming.

"Yeah, Dean. I'm here. The new angel is arguing with Cas."

Dean was beginning to wake up. He looked over and sure enough Castiel and Cynrae were in a heated discussion. Well, as heated as a one side conversation could go. Castiel looked as calm as ever. Cynrae didn't. "What the hell could angels argue over? How big their wing span is?"

Sam smirked at Dean's comment. "They've been like that for a couple of minutes. Ever since I woke up."

"He place his two fingers on you?"

"Yeah. Didn't see it coming."

Dean silently agreed, but wouldn't agree aloud. He decided to change the conversation. "What are they talking about?"

"Don't know. Can't hear them clearly."

Dean listened carefully. He could hear them all right, but it was muffled. Almost like listening to someone argue in the next room over. They couldn't have been more than 20 feet away. All he could hope for was that they would eventually raise their voices or come over to Sam and him and tell them what the hell was going on. Again.

* * *

Castiel sighed inwardly. "Why did you fall, Cynrae. You still had your faith." He was confused. Why would this creature before him choose to follow him instead of God.

"I didn't fall, Castiel. I sought revelations."

If Castiel was confused before, he was utterly lost now. "Cynrae, it is not in our nature to lie. Perhaps you have not prayed hard enough to overcome your…inadequacies."

"Inadequacies?" Cynrae's voice rose ever so slightly at this.

Castiel thought she might be offended, but that could not be. Castiel only had Cynrae's best interest at heart. "Yes," he said.

"Let me get this straight. In-ad-equcies?"

Castiel noted that the pitch in Cynrae's voice increased and that her eyes were narrow. "Cynrae, you know what you are. More than ever, you - you have to have faith. Faith in God."

"Faith?"

"Yes."

"Faith is voluntary Castiel. I know…I know what I am. How can I ever forget? I've been ridiculed everyday. Tor-", Cynrae stopped abruptly. She had tears in her eyes and had to look away.

Castiel eyes widened ever so slightly. He knew what Cynrae was going to say before she stopped. "Tortured?" How could they do that? True, she wasn't completely one of them, but she was still one of them.

Cynrae hit Castiel square on the chest and sent him flying. "Yes Castiel. You weren't there! You were sent back to him! To Dean!" Cynrae looked as Dean and Sam. The two of them were out of the car, and Dean looked like he was holding Sam back.

* * *

"So who's the angel Dean?"

"Someone Cas trusts. Some angel chick named Cynrae."

"She with us?"

"Seems like."

"Holy crap! She just hit Cas!" With that Sam got out of the car to run interference.

Dean was quicker. He went to hold Sam back. Dean remembered what it was like to hit Castiel and he had no desire to hit another angel. "Don't Sammy. There're a lot stronger than they look. Let them deal it out."

* * *

Cynrae looked at Castiel on the ground. She felt…guilty. Guilty that she had hurt Castiel for the second time that day. She had let her anger get the better of her. Again. She didn't bother offering Castiel a hand up. It wasn't in her nature.

"We will not do this Cynrae. Not ever. Are you hearing me?"

Cynrae realized how angry Castiel was at being hit. Probably had something to do with the fact that Dean and Sam were both watching the whole altercation. "I didn't fall Castiel. I sought revelations," Cynrae whispered.

Castiel stood up. His chest, while not injured, still hurt. He remembered just how strong Cynrae was. "And?"

"And I was ordered to 'listen to Castiel'. So I'm here. I'm listening."

Castiel knew now, without a shadow of a doubt, that God has raised him, and not Lucifer. He also knew that God had given him the one gift that was most priceless to him – not his life back, but Cynrae in his life.

"I will talk to the brothers." Castiel went to go to the brothers, but he felt Cynrae grab him his hand, stopping his movement.

"Dean is…I felt something when I touched him."

Castiel, still learning human emotions, was curious. "A…feeling?"

"Yes Castiel, I have embraced that part of who I am. Feelings, the good, the very good, the bad, and then there is the very, very, ugly."

Castiel was still confused as to Cynrae's word choice. "And Dean?"

"A…spark?"

* * *

Dean was always a little surprised when an angel vanished. It wasn't like it was the first time he had seen one, and it sure wasn't going to be the last, but still, to see one vanish was always a bit unnerving.

"What's with your angel?"

Castiel tried to understand Dean. "She is not my angel, Dean. She is…," Cas stopped suddenly. Technically, Cynrae was not one of his 'sisters'.

"Great, Cas has a girlfriend." Dean snorted at his own statement, amused.

"She is not my girl friend. Such a term would not apply to us."

"Man, all the angels need to get laid. It would solve a lot of problems," Dean stated.

"Dean! There're angels. Angels and sex and is not something I need a visual of, man," Sam squawked.

"Technically, Cynrae is not an angel," Castiel said. He gave one hard look to both Dean and Sam and vanished.

Dean was beyond pissed. "Cas, you get your tax account ass back down here."

"I don't think he can hear us like that anymore Dean."

Dean huffed, grabbed his phone out and dialled. If it was even possible, Dean was more pissed when he got an answering machine.

"Leave a message" Castiel's voice came across void of emotion and without the slightest sense of humour.

"Cas, you stupid son of a bitch. I want answers. Get your angel ass back here," and with that Dean slammed his phone off.

"So what do you think Cynrae is? I mean, Cas said she's not an angel," Sam asked.

"I don't know Sammy. I don't know and I don't like it."

The two brothers headed back to the car.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews! I really tried to capture Castiel and his "cuteness" with human ways :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Castiel stood alone, observing Cynrae. She had bought human clothes. Female clothes. At least Castiel thought Cynrae had paid for them. She used a plastic card that humans used so often. Dean used those cards too.

Castiel did not understand why Cynrae would want clothes. Was not one set good enough? Why did humans need more than one set of clothes? Even Dean and Sam had many outfits. Castiel shook his head. He did not understand humans sometimes.

Right now, from where he was standing, Castiel could see clearly into the room Cynrae was occupying. She was laying out the clothes she bought on one of the beds. Sometimes she would hold up an article of clothing against her body and run her hands over it, all the while admiring herself and the way she looked in a mirror.

_Was she trying to put them on? That does not look like the way one should put clothes on, _Castiel thought. _Does she think that squishing them to her body and running her hands over them will get them to stay in place?_

From the articles of clothing on the bed, Castiel decided that Cynrae must like the colour blue. There were a few pants of different lengths, shirts of different styles and one black and silver jacket. Again, Castiel wondered why Cynrae would need clothes.

He did not have much time to contemplate the question further as Cynrae began undressing. Castiel watched, enthralled. First her jacket came off and Castiel wondered why Cynrae would need to take it off at all. Next off came her shirt so that all she had on was her bra.

Castiel's eyes widened when he saw the bra. He felt…well, Castiel did not know exactly how he felt to see Cynrae dressed with so little clothes on. He wondered just how much longer he should watch and decided that what he was doing was wrong, so he averted his attention elsewhere. The trees were turning colour as fall approached rapidly.

What seemed like a few moments later, Castiel could clearly hear Cynrae in his head. "Castiel, ever the gentleman. Or should I say gentleangel? You wouldn't have been looking at me undress would you? Come on over Cas, I'm dressed decently now."

A moment later, Castiel was standing in Cynrae's room. He was stark still as ever, and Cynrae noticed his stiff posture. There was nothing she could do about it though. Castiel would probably always remain rigid, physically and mentally.

"Hello Cynrae."

"Hello?"

"That is the acceptable greeting, is it not?"

"It is Castiel. I just thought maybe…"

Cynrae did not elaborate and Castiel was unsure what to do.

"Castiel? I see you have not healed yourself."

"I am…not in any pain."

"Come here Castiel." Cynrae made a motion with her hand.

Castiel obliged and came closer. He came to a halt in front of Cynrae, standing like a statue. With only his eyes moving, Castiel watched as Cynrae raised her hand. When he felt the slight pressure on his neck, Castiel tilted his chin, allowing Cynrae better access to his neck.

After healing the tiny injury she had caused him, Cynrae cupped Castiel's cheek in her hand. "Do you want me to kiss it better?"

Castiel's eyes widened. Cynrae was very much like Dean. The inappropriateness of her words within any conversation was still astounding to him after all this time. "No. That will…not be necessary."

Cynrae gave a slight laugh at Castiel's response. Her hand fell from his cheek, and for a brief moment, Castiel thought how nice it was to have Cynrae touching him. He remembered how often he would have to tell her to stop touching him in heaven.

"Your vessel is pleasing to look at, Castiel."

Castiel did not know just how to take this. "Jimmy is no longer here."

"I know. I spoke with him in heaven."

Castiel was pleased that Jimmy was in heaven. He knew the moment he was reborn that the body he had was his now. Jimmy and any remaining memories, emotions, even personality traits, were no longer present. Castiel prayed every night that God had taken care of Jimmy and that he was at peace.

"He is at peace now, Castiel."

Castiel nodded and continued to look at Cynrae. He was not sure how to approach the topic he wished to discuss with Cynrae. "I was unwilling to listen to you before."

Cynrae was not thrown by how fast Castiel was at changing the conversation direction. "I know."

"God is out there. Walking among His creations. I must find him."

"I know."

"I have looked. It is hard to know where he might be."

"The point is, Castiel, God is out there."

"Yes." Castiel paused and looked at Cynrae, dead in the eye. "I have missed our talks."

"You're like an angel sponge, Castiel." At this statement, Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "You just like absorbing as much human information you can from me. The thing is, you know that even though I am not an angel, I am not completely human either. Being here is confusing for me, but it feels right. Just like being here with you."

"Cynrae, we have talked about this. Many times. You and I – "

Cynrae held up her hand in an attempt to stop Castiel from completing his sentence.

Castiel nodded his head in understanding. He didn't like hurting Cynrae, but knew he was every time he did not return her feelings for him. "I am unsure of my path, Cynrae. I have to make choices. Making choices is hard. I am not like you Cynrae, I think before I do something."

"I'm going to take that with a pinch of salt Castiel."

"What does salt have to do with thinking?"

"Figure of speech."

"How do you know so much about human interaction? I did not teach you such things."

"I was born with it?"

"No Cynrae, you are hiding something from me."

"I am."

Castiel looked at Cynrae hard. "You will not tell me."

"I have my orders."

Castiel felt frustrated. He wanted so badly to follow orders, yet he knew, what became of following bad orders. "Do you still seek revelations?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Personal choice. I am no longer sure that what I will receive will be God's orders."

"And you are sure the ones telling you to listen to me are God's orders?"

"Yes."

"Your faith in me, it is…unnerving."

"You find it so, I do not."

Castiel looked away from Cynrae to stare at the wall. He was thinking.

"Castiel, the first time I met you, I knew that you were different. You have such love for these humans, such compassion, such…adoration."

"They are all our Father's creations."

"And me? Do you really think our father wanted me to be born?"

"You are…something that was never supposed to be."

"A fact that I was reminded of everyday, Castiel."

"Why did our brother's and sister's torture you?"

"Because I am not willing to bend."

Castiel's face hardened. "What did you do Cynrae?"

"I listened. Carefully. I heard all the rumours, I heard all the angel gossip. I often would listen for you. Dean intrigues me. He reminds me of you."

Castiel was taken aback. "How?"

"Both of you had people to take care of. You, the garrison and Dean, and Dean, Sam and the world. Both of you listen to you heart, but lead with your head first."

"That is an accurate description."

"You're going to have to tell them what I am. You know, not being fully an angel and all."

"Yes. Dean does not like to be deceived. It is best that I tell him and Sam."

"Go on then. Come back to me when you are done. Even if I am sleeping, stay. We have much to discuss."

Castiel nodded and Cynrae heard the flutter of his wings as he left to find the Winchester boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean was busy eating his sub when Castiel appeared. Actually, he was busy stuffing as much of a meatball sub into his mouth as possible when Castiel appeared.

Usually Castiel appeared and waited to be seen by either Dean or Sam. This time, Castiel appeared out of nowhere, and landed directly in front of Dean. Dean was so startled that he almost dropped his sub, managing only at the last second to make a scooping motion to prevent a meatball disaster.

"Aw come on, man. I've told you don't do that. You are so buying me a sub later. Look, I squished mine." Dean thrust his meatball sub closer to Castiel for inspection.

Castiel looked at Dean's sub. He knew that humans required food to live, but what was in Dean's hand did not look like the normal food that Dean ate. Usually it was burgers, but this 'sub' was just as messy and just as interesting looking. How Dean could eat that, or want to eat such a messy food substance was beyond Castiel.

"Hello Dean."

Dean took a lot on enjoyment out of teasing Castiel. "So Cas, I heard I gave an angel a spark?" Dean said.

Castiel glanced at Dean's smiling face. Dean was enjoying the conversation, but did not grasp the meaning of what it meant to have a spark with a human.

"Dean…" Castiel's voice trailed off. He did not have suitable comeback for Dean.

"Oh come on Cas, Cynrae is hot and I gave her a spark. Maybe her and I – " Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted. "I beg of you, please do not finish that sentence. You will regret it. I have much to tell you."

"Dean, the car needs oil. It's your turn," Sam said interrupting Dean's fun.

Dean frowned. He was almost positive he replaced the oil last time, but couldn't be sure.

Sam saw Dean's internal memory struggle and decided to goad his brother. "Maybe Cas can help," said Sam. He knew that the thought of anyone besides him and Dean touching the car would get Dean rattled like no one's business.

Castiel looked over at the car and then at Dean. He decided that he would help Dean, but did not know why Dean would need help with his car.

Dean looked over at Sammy and then back at Castiel. "Don't you touch anything," he said pointing at Castiel. Dean then pointed at Sam and said, "I got this. Here comes Daddy, baby. No one's going to mess with you…don't worry"

"Hey Cas. What's up?"

Castiel tilted his head. He was still not used to 'what's up'. The first time he responded with 'up where?', and both Winchester's laughed. Castiel realized that it was always best to simply ignore all Winchester statements that made no sense to him. "Hello Sam."

"So are you here to tell us about Cynrae?"

"Yes."

"Walk and talk buddy. We got things to do."

Castiel knew that some kind of response was required of him, so he decided to risk it. "I did not have to learn to talk while walking Sam. I am very good at it."

Sam laughed. "Never mind Cas. Just give us the juice on Cynrae."

Castiel took Sam's response to mean information. He looked over at Dean who was in the process of draining the car's oil.

"Cynrae is not an angel. Not like me."

"So she hasn't fallen?" asked Sam.

"No. She would have to be an angel to fall and technically, Cynrae is not fully an angel."

"What the hell is she then?" Dean demanded.

"She is a…hybrid."

"Of what?"

"Dude, really? Dean, use your brain, man," Sam interjected before Castiel could speak. Both of them saw the exact moment that Dean figured it out.

"Human? She's part human?"

"Yes. Her father was human, her mother an angel." At the blank look that Castiel received from both Winchester brothers, he continued. "Angels are able to…reproduce. Being with a human, while not forbidden, is frowned upon. Children that result from such a union are…not looked upon kindly."

"So she's been living in heaven since she was born?" Sam was always the Winchester to put things together quicker, and right now Castiel was glad for it.

"I met her 45 years ago when-"

"Wow, she looks hot for an almost middle aged woman. Doesn't look a day over 25," Dean commented.

Castiel took a step closer to Dean and tried to make Dean uncomfortable. "WHEN, I was sent back to heaven the night I entered your dream to warn you about Lilith's plan for Sam."

"When you were reamed in heaven?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Cynrae is unique. While not fully an angel, she is not fully human. She lives with one foot in both worlds, but can never belong to either one wholly."

"Feeling for her, really, but what the hell can she do for us?"

"She still has heaven's grace and all that goes with it. Her last orders were to…follow mine."

"So you have your girlfriend back. Great. So she can heal, and she's super strong, and…can she hear the other angels?" Castiel knew that Dean was more tactical, and this question he knew would come up.

"Yes."

"Will she turn on us?" Dean asked.

"No."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"She…loves me."

"Love? Angels can love?" Dean exchanged a long look at Sam. They both knew how ugly love could turn, and Dean needed to be sure that Cynrae would not turn on them.

"Angel's have the ability to love. Cynrae feels even more strongly for me because she has the human capacity to love."

"So we got ourselves an ally. Finally. Anymore girlfriends you got up there Cas, cause now would be a good time for a sleepover."

Castiel was confused again. Did Dean wish to sleep over in heaven with an angel?

"You cannot sleep over with Cynrae, Dean. It would be unethical." His voice was harsh.

Dean raised his eyebrows. For a moment, Dean thought Castiel was jealous. "Unethical? Why, she's half human."

Castiel realized that this whole conversation was leading up to this point in time. Castiel had heard the whispers. Some from reliable sources, some from those angels that liked to stretch the truth, and some from those angels that liked to hear the sound of their own voice. Nevertheless, Castiel had heard the whispers, and knew he should have told Dean the moment he got back. He never anticipated that Cynrae would earn the right to come to earth.

"Dean, what I am about to tell you. It pains me to do so. More so because I have kept it quiet since the moment I came back to earth. I am sorry for not telling you sooner."

Dean stopped smiling and waited with baited breath for whatever Castiel was going to say next. "Spill it."

"I believe that Cynrae is your daughter."


End file.
